Desperation
by CrazyGirlLovesAnimals
Summary: This is just my entry to the DragonClan challenge: Desperation.


**This is my entry to the DragonClan challenge: Desperation.**

* * *

Brightstar sighed as she gazed over her Clan. The cats of JumpClan were milling around, some sharing tongues, some splitting prey between each other. If only she could be care-free, like them. Instead, she was stuck with the burdens of being Clan leader. Sure, she enjoyed being the leader as well, and she was honoured to have been selected for the position, but she felt that the job was hard at times.

Times like right now, for instance.

Things had become very, very complicated. DarkClan had been pining after JumpClan territory for a very long while now. However, Brightstar had refused to give up the land they had been requesting. It was leafbare, and like always, prey was scarce at this time. The Clan simply couldn't afford to give up such a precious piece of land. Unfortunately, DarkClan had always been known for being persistent, rather forceful, and, well, dark. Their leader -Rubblestar was his name- was far too ambitious, and headstrong. Brightstar feared for her Clan.

She brushed it off, however, and leapt down the rock to settle down next to her littermate, Liongaze. Her brother offered to share a rabbit with her, and she nodded, glad for the distraction. No sooner had Liongaze returned with a plump rabbit, then Raintooth -the deputy- burst into the camp, looking panicked.

"Brightstar!" he yowled, searching for me. "DarkClan is attacking! The rest of the patrol are battling them!"

Brightstar gasped, leaping to her paws quickly and making her way up to the highest point of the camp. "I want a battle patrol to be sent out immediately. Sandpool, Raintooth, Redcloud, Grassfang, Foxflight, Flowerpaw and Sagepaw. You will come with me to the battle site," Brightstar meowed quickly, urgency showing through her speech. "The rest of you guard the camp. Blossomheart, you can make the decision whether to send more cats out to fight later."

With a flick of her tail, she raced out of camp, the patrol on her heels. They followed the sound of battle cries until they reached the battle ground, Raintooth leading the way. Brightstar plunged into the battle, leaping to help Birdpaw, who was struggling against a large warrior.

Brightstar slashed at the golden tom who had been threatening Birdpaw. She noticed the young tawny apprentice behind her had taken the time to escape and run to help the others.

Brightstar dodged as the DarkClan warrior directed a blow at her. He may have been strong, but he was clumsy and slow, no match for the skilful leader. Brightstar reckoned he was a newly made warrior, out on his first battle. She scratched him various times, and soon enough, he was running off, back in the direction of DarkClan.

No sooner had she defeated the tom, than she was faced with another opponent. It was a sleek ginger she-cat. Brightstar faintly remembered her name being something like Gingerleap. The opponent swiped viciously at Brightstar, managing to catch the JumpClan leader on the nose, causing blood to trickle out of the sensitive spot.

Gingerleap lunged for Brightstar, but the lithe leader leapt up into the air, using her Clan's famous skills to leap up high in the air and land behind the DarkClan cat. She felt a sharp pain as she felt teeth clench around her light silver tail and let out a small screech as Gingerleap began to tug.

Brightstar lost her balance slightly, and tumbled to the ground, completely vulnerable. She prepared herself to lose a life, but was saved by a blurred figure. _Grassfang._ She thought in relief. She wondered briefly how he had managed to come in at the exact moment, when a sight distracted her. About five mouse-lengths away lay her loyal deputy, blood trickling out of a large gash in his stomach and a thick-furred white cat hissing at him.

Her leapt up into her fur, and Brightstar leapt towards the white cat, pouncing on her and bowling her over, and away from Raintooth. Panic for her Clanmate enhanced her skills, and she bit and slashed until the white cat backed away, fear in her eyes.

Not bothering to check if she was gone, Brightstar turned back to Raintooth, crouching beside him. "Raintooth," she breathed. "You're going to be fine. Squirrelpetal and Honeypaw will fix you right up," Brightstar promised, though the words were empty, hollow. She knew that he wasn't going to make it. Raintooth simply smiled and just like that, he went limp. No words, no reassurances, no miraculous recovery. Nothing.

Brightstar felt fury and grief in her heart. She let out an ear-splitting yowl. "Rubblestar!" The whole battle went silent, and everyone froze. Brightstar breathed. "Rubblestar, where are you?! Come and face me!"

A slight pause, and then from behind a wall of silent cats slipped the grey long-furred tom. He focused his amber eyes on Brightstar. "Changed your mind about the territory?" he questioned coolly.

Brightstar quivered in rage. "My deputy is dead," She hissed. Gasps rose from the JumpClan cats. There was even a wail of grief. "This has gone too far. We end this, now. We'll give you half of the land you wanted," her voice was defeated, broken. "Then you leave us alone. Agreed?"

There was a moment of tense silence, before Rubblestar answered.

"No. DarkClan, resume!"

And the area was thrown into turmoil once again. Brightstar was shocked. _What? _

Rubblestar merely shot her a fleeting grin, before slipping off to attack Blossomheart. He was soon lost in the crowd.

It was then Brightstar made a split-second decision. This went against everything she had ever been taught, but it had to be done. She opened her mouth to call, but no sound came out. She tried again, and sound came out, though hoarse.

"JumpClan, retreat!"

Cats immediately fled the scene, some looking reluctant, some looking grateful, but all had hatred brimming for DarkClan, the Clan of greed.

"You've won the battle. You've won the war. Take the land. But know, that in your time of need, JumpClan will not help you," Brightstar's voice was low as she faced the enemy. "Because we refuse to help such a group of despicable group of cats. Farewell, DarkClan. Rubblestar."

And with that Brightstar followed her fleeing clanmates.

* * *

**This is a little darker than my normal fics, but I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. Well, hope this okay!**


End file.
